


Algumas vezes que Tywin Lannister foi humilhado

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Drabbles, House Lannister, Other, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situações que Lorde Tywin foi constrangido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cersei

 

 

 

– Não quero a rosa e o lobo gigante juntos na cama – declarou Lorde Tywin. – Temos de nos antecipar.

– Como? – perguntou Cersei.

– Através do casamento. O seu, para começar.

Aquilo foi tão súbito que Cersei não conseguiu fazer mais do que fitá-lo por um momento. Então, seu rosto enrubesceu como se tivesse sido esbofeteado.

– Não. Outra vez, não. Não farei isso.

– Vossa Graça – disse Sor Kevan com cortesia –, é uma mulher jovem, ainda bela e fértil. Certamente não vai querer passar o resto de seus dias sozinha. E um novo casamento afastará de uma vez por todas essa história de incesto.

– Enquanto permanecer sem casar estará permitindo que Stannis espalhe essa repugnante difamação – disse Lorde Tywin à filha. – Precisa ter um novo marido em sua cama, para lhe gerar filhos.

– Três filhos são mais do que suficientes. Sou Rainha dos Sete Reinos, não uma égua reprodutora! A Rainha Regente.

– E minha filha, e fará o que eu ordenar.

Ela pôs-se em pé.

– Não ficarei aqui ouvindo essa...

– Ficará se quiser dizer algo sobre a escolha de seu próximo marido – disse calmamente Lorde Tywin.

Ela hesitou, andando para frente do Senhor de Rochedo Casterly, a fúria estava estampada em sua voz. O tabefe foi sonoro e caloroso, no rosto da Mão estava esculpido os cinco dedos de Cersei.

– _Não_ voltarei a casar.

 

 


	2. Tyrion

 

 

 

 

– Sua irmã falou-me de suas ameaças contra meu neto. – A voz de Lorde Tywin era mais fria do que gelo. – Ela mentiu?

Tyrion não o negaria.

– Fiz ameaças, sim. Para manter Alayaya a salvo, Para que os Kettleblack não a destratassem.

– Para salvar a virtude de uma puta ameaçou sua própria casa, sua própria família? É assim que as coisas são?

– Foi você quem me ensinou que uma boa ameaça é mais eficaz do que um golpe. Não que Joffrey não tenha me tentado bastante algumas centenas de vezes. Se está assim tão ansioso por chicotear pessoas, comece por ele. Mas Tommen... por que haveria de fazer mal a Tommen? Ele é bom rapaz e de meu próprio sangue.

– Tal como sua mãe era. – Lorde Tywin ergueu-se abruptamente da cadeira para olhar o filho anão de cima. – Volte para sua cama, Tyrion, e não me fale mais de seu direito a Rochedo Casterly.Terá sua recompensa, mas aquela que eu considerar apropriada aos seus serviços e posição. E não tenha ilusões; esta foi a última vez que tolerei que trouxesse vergonha à Casa Lannister.Acabaram-se as putas. A próxima que encontrar em sua cama, vou enforcar.

A taça de vinho estava em suas mãos, Tyrion apertou-a com todas as forças possíveis e antes que pudesse controlar suas ações, já havia vinho pingando do rosto do senhor seu pai e a taça rolava no chão.

– A única puta aqui é você, senhor.

 

 

 


	3. Genna

Genna

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ambos dividiam o vinho, mesmo que o irmão não estivesse apreciando a bebida. Jaime havia levantado o manto branco e a decisão descia amarga pela garganta de Tywin. O homem já não era de sorrisos e seu rosto estava sério. Já se passara meia hora e a mesma frase estava sendo dita. "Ele é meu filho, meu herdeiro, destinado a Rochedo Casterly."

Genna já ultrapassava as três traças e emborcava a quarta naquele momento.

"Meu irmão, conheço Jaime desde que era um bebê e mamava no peito de Joanna. Ele sorri como Gerion e luta como Tyg, tem atê algo de Kevan, do contrário, não levantaria esse manto. Cersei está mais para seu herdeiro do que ele, Tywin. E seu verdadeiro filho não é Jaime, é Tyrion."

Os olhos verdes dele pareciam paredes de gelo.

"Ele não é meu filho."

Genna riu alegremente, enchendo toda a sala com sua risada.

"E eu sou a porra de um homem que comanda esse jogo, acorde meu irmão. É Tyrion seu filho, não Jaime. Acorde."

Ele saiu sem dizer palavra, e Genna continuou rindo

"Homens..."


	4. TYTOS

**TYTOS**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era uma época chuvosa em Rochedo Casterly. Tywin aprendia aos poucos as línguas estrangeiras das cidades para lá do Mar Estreito com o meistre da Casa Lannister.

Ainda não era um homem feito, mas se mostrava mais inteligente que seus irmãos Kevan e Gerion. E apesar da sua já pequena esperteza, uma fúria lhe despertava o leão sim: o senhor seu pai.

Era um bêbado, cercado de putas, sores e lordes a roubar-lhe seu ouro Lannister, pisavam em sua dignidade, humilhavam-o e acima de tudo, manchavam o nome Lannister.

Tywin estava tendo dificuldade em pronunciar uma palavra naquela língua estranha que aprendia, era tarde da noite, mas desejava chamar o meistre, para que pudesse descansar a mente. Foi atrás do senhor seu pai para convocar o meistre.

Raiva. Raiva o consumia quando entrou nos aposentos do Leão e viu-o jogado no chão, com seu rosto coberto de vômito e o homem a sussurar coisas sem sentido. E pior, Tytos ria, ria como se houvesse graça.

"Tywin...ajude-me a levantar rapaz"

Naquele momento virou seu corpo para sair daquele aposento, prometeu a si que não seria um risonho como aquele homem que desonrava sua Casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a leitura.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
